Nitric oxide, has been demonstrated to be an important mediator in a wide range of physiologic processes and is the endothelium derived relaxing factor, which controls vascular tone. Inhaled nitric oxide is being investigated as a selective pulmonary vasodilator in neonates. However, little is known about endogenous nitric oxide metabolism or its relationship to pulmonary hypertension of the newborn.